


Blueprint for Success

by Freshsalad, PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: All the mercs are involved, Angst, Blatant OSHA violations for literally any other wrkplace, Bottom!Engie, Consensual, M/M, NSFW, Showers and Wrkshops, miscommunications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshsalad/pseuds/Freshsalad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: Gift for Lazyval. NSFW. Engie thinks Scout might have a hero-worship thing going on, but it turns out that the smartest man on the team just ain't all that great at working out feelings. His own, included.
Relationships: Scout/Engie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyval_72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyval_72/gifts).



> Gift for Lazyval.
> 
> Sorry I will edit this tomorrow, it's 2am but I PROMISED you this.  
> I am so sorry for the wait.

He was a big enough man to admit when the starry-eyed hero worship of his teammate began to grate on his nerves; something had to change, because Engie couldn’t go on like this. As it stood, the builder just couldn’t take more than two steps without falling over the pesky little bugger… always in the vicinity, watching from the corners of his ludicrously blue eyes.

Now sure, a lesser man might let this intense adoration go right to his head and feed into it; but that just didn’t sit right with the Texan. Mighty flatterin’ and all, but these sorts of things fade… and he just wishes he knew when it had started, so they could talk it out. 

Actually, come to think of it… they hadn’t really interacted in a while beyond standard greetings and the occasional shout over the headsets during battle; which was odd, because the brat could be a nigh-unstoppable noise generator when he wanted to be. Odd, now that the thought sunk in. 

Alright, well, perhaps he’d just have to corner the runner next time the chance arose and have a little word in his ear. Straighten this all out, so to speak. The team was getting a tad suspicious about the whole mess, and he’s certain that any teasing won’t end well for anyone involved. Scoot was a mite sensitive about being the youngest member of the group as it was; he sure as shootin’ wouldn’t take the gentle ribbing of his teammates with the humour intended. Best to head that off before it happened.

  
  


His arms ached from a day’s hauling the toolkit hither and yon across the battlefield, and right now he wanted nothing more than to stand under the searing spray of a hot shower, letting the water pressure pummel his tired muscles. Rolling his shoulders, Engie hisses at the clicking sound as the joints protested; might need to spend a little less time crouching by teleporters next match. Really tended to play havoc with the body. 

Dell shucks off his gloves, flexing fingers both biological and mechanical, and grimacing a little at the sound of creaking bones. Even though he knew respawn and the medigun basically kept them around the same age and level of fitness as when they’d begun… he couldn’t help but feel a little old at the end of the day. Mind exhausted, a twinge in his spine from a thousand backstabs over the years, and body begging for a good wash, meal and night’s rest before they did it all over again. 

The helmet settles on its peg by the workshop door and the goggles clank to the benchtop as the lock clicks shut behind the departing builder; slow, easy stride aimed towards the communal bathroom and mind full of some old tune he couldn’t remember the name of. Humming it sure felt like scratching a nostalgic itch, though.

  
  


Steam erupts out the doorway, billowing into the corridor beyond and encircling the Texan as he enters the bathroom. There’s a raucous song echoing off the tiles, and he’s relatively certain that both the Demo and Sniper are in here scrubbing up; they’re not quite in time…  _ or tune _ for that matter, but they sure do sound to be having fun so where’s the harm?

Damn near runs right into the giant russian mountain of Heavy as he suddenly appears from the foggy recesses of the locker area; and it’s a giant, steadying hand that keeps the builder from tripping over a previously-unseen bench at knee-height. Everything’s a tad hard to see without his goggles on, under normal circumstances… but this white mess of steam and condensation is a bit of a nightmare scenario. 

“Thanks, partner, didn’t even see you in all this fog; would’ve gone plum into the darn thing if you hadn’t stopped me.” Engie grins up at the towering mercenary. Heavy’s face splits into an amused smile, and he laughs, clapping a large hand on the builder’s back and nearly buckling the Texan’s knees from the sheer force. “Oof, damn son, might wanna ease up on the affection… some of us ain’t as young as we used to be!”

Heavy raises a pointed eyebrow at the slightly-younger mercenary. “One is only as old as they feel, Engineer. Is good to remember this.” He claps the man on the back again, pointedly, and beams once more. “Perhaps little builder needs to spend some time in the gym, would be happy to help with training… maybe you could even win against Spy in fight, with practice.”

  
  


“Pfft, I win against that Blu sonovabitch plenty, son. Appreciate the offer, but all I want is a shower, some grub and some shut-eye…” Dell returns jovially, nudging the other in the side. “Pyro’s cookin’ dinner tonight, so I reckon I’ll get two of the three… I’m all for spicy food, but I don’t think whatever the firebug’s using as seasoning is legal to serve to humans, always gives me a right case of heartburn.”

Heavy guffaws, a hearty booming sound that seems to eclipse the singing from the room beyond. “Would not worry, Engineer, the Spy is supervising dinner and will not let little Pyro make anything like the last meal. Come, shower quickly… it should be ready soon.” 

The man glances behind, readjusts his towel and steps around the Engineer as Medic appears from the gloom; glasses fogged up almost comically, so his hands are outstretched, searching for solid objects. Somewhat sappily, Heavy takes the hand in his own and kisses it. The German hoots a laugh, swats him away and slips the spectacles free to squint at the other; also clad in naught but a towel and heading for the exit. 

“Did I hear you mention dinner?” the physician asks, blinking in the mist and then startling as he realised there was another mercenary present. “Oh, Herr Engineer I did not even see you there! Glasses can be such a curse when your teammates insist on running hot water for so long the room ends up obscured… as I am sure you well know.” He adds, noting Dell’s squint as the builder tries to focus on Medic’s features through the swimming fog.

“It’s a mite bit frustrating, but nothing new.” Dell agrees, and then claps his hands together. “Well I’d better get along while there’s still some hot water left in the building.”

  
  


“Oh aye, Truckie me lad, we left you some right enough!” interjects Demo as he magically appears in a cloud of steam, practically radiating the fresh floral scent of his prefered soap brand. The demolitions expert disappears with a sputter as Sniper hurled a towel at his head with his usual precision, and a growl to ‘ _ cover up ya drongo _ ’. “Alright, alright, keep ye pants… well,  _ off _ . Nothin’ the lads haven’t had tae see before.” 

“Maybe, but you ain’t gonna be able to get dinner wandering about in the nuddy, mate.” Sniper retorts, with a pointed glare at the other, until Demo lets out a frustrated sigh and secures the towel. The sharpshooter nods in approval. “Alright, suppose we’d better clear off and let Truckie have a shower then… the good news is that there’s still hot water, but the downside is that no one can work out where Spy is at the moment.”

“Don’t worry yourself about that, son, the Spook’s helpin’ Pyro cook dinner tonight. Y’all go on ahead, get dressed and I’ll be out soon.” Dell pauses, thinking hard to recall whatever it was that seemed to be on the tip of his mental tongue. It finally comes in a flash of mixed emotions. “Oh and, can someone locate Solly? Don’t want him in the workshop messin’ about with experiments he don’t understand again… nearly blew his own head off last week with a prototype for a new gun.”

“Will keep an eye out for Soldier, Engie.” Heavy confirmed with a solemn nod to the builder, as he easily herded Medic, Demo and Sniper out of the room with a guiding hand. Sometimes it paid to have a level-headed mountain of a man on your side of things. 

  
  


Quiet settles in the room like a heavy blanket, almost surreal in the sudden loss of chaotic sound that normally infused the base; it’s a little eerie, when Dell thinks on it a second too long. Like a familiar sound you never even realised you were hearing suddenly stops… and there’s an almost primal wariness that descends, anticipating something dangerous. Silly, of course, to a rational man… and indeed, a man with eleven phd’s to his name.

Still, Dell can’t help but glance around the worryingly enveloping fog as if it held something to fear. He shakes his head, and starts the familiar ritual of discarding the battle-soiled attire on the nearest bench; hoping that the physicality of the task will distract him from the nonsensical feelings coursing through his veins.

It’s in this state of heightened awareness that his brain finally manages to work out what his ears had been trying to tell him for at least the past minute or so now… there’s a shower still running. The unease in the pit of his stomach seems to settle a bit at that revelation; and he mentally grouses at the other mercenaries for wasting water… they lived in a desert for pete’s sake!

And that’s about when the thunderclap of realisation sends a shockwave through his whole body, halting his feet before the exact thought has even formed coherently in that clever little mind. That shower was  _ ocupado _ , so to speak, and whoever in the nine hells was in it… seemed to be whispering his name. It’s the quiet, breathy, ‘ _ Engie… ah, fuck _ ’ filling the too-quiet air that finally flips the switch in Dell’s mind as to what in tarnation was going on here. Heh, at least now he could guess who it was.

Ah shoot,  _ so much for a nice long shower _ .

Best to let the mouthy runner have his privacy for now, and perhaps talk to him about it in a less…  _ personal… _ moment if the builder ever got the nerve up. ‘Specially since Dell sure as hell ain’t heard his name moaned like _ that  _ in a long time and it seemed to be sending all sorts of signals where they were least wanted right now; maybe he needed to find a better-behaved robo-equivalent for that  _ not-so-little appendage _ too, heh. 

Well, time to vamoose. Thank heavens-to-betsy he’d made sure to include a vibrate setting in the old gunslinger’s latest update… seemed like he was going to finally take it for a test drive tonight. Distracted, stumbling through the steam, and more than a little blind… Dell’s heart suddenly drops to around boot-level as his elbow connects with an open locker door, sending a dull metallic thud reverberating throughout the room. 

Aw hell… now the brat was gonna know he was in here for sure. 

Almost as if on cue, there’s a startled, “ _ Hello? Who’s out there, can’t see ya in all this steam, and I have a totally logical explanation for this uh, shower stretching and all, so don’t go thinkin’ nothin’ weird or I’m gonna have to rearrange your face! _ ”

With a sigh, Dell raises both hands in a calming gesture and looms out of the fog in the direction he assumed the runner was standing; likely naked, afraid and possibly in one of those ridiculous ‘kung-fu’-esque poses he’d stolen from a saturday morning cartoon.    
And sure as shootin’, Engie was proven right as the comical sight materialises; it takes a strong man not to dissolve into giggles at the sight of the lanky idiot’s awkward ‘fighting pose’, hands raised in all the wrong areas, and eyes darting from one end of the room to the other.

“It’s me, Scoot, and-...  _ hey, can you knock that off, I’m tryin’ not to laugh over here cause you look funnier than a pig in a petticoat right now _ … and I’m just here to shower. If you’re all good with a little company of the  _ non-imaginary _ kind.” He quirks an eyebrow as the runner flushes from one ear to the other, and immediately begins spluttering a jumbled excuse. 

Dell waves it off and drops his towel by the wayside, stepping under a faucet one apart from Scout, and turning it on. The builder sighs contentedly as the warm water cascades down tired muscles, prodding at stubborn knots and soothing away a myriad of aches; he closes his eyes, face turned into the spray, pretending he can’t feel the eyes on him. 

Honestly, it’s a little flattering. Dell never considered himself anything special, and in middle-age he tended to a little paunch around the gut despite the muscles beneath… so catching the younger man’s attention like this was a thrill, both in and of itself. He frowns a moment, sending direct orders to his lower half not to react in any shape or form; don’t wanna go encouraging anything, after all.

He cracks open an eye at the sudden sensation of another body close to his own. The runner is hovering, fingers almost twitching as they fought the urge to invade Engie’s space; gaze tracing the man’s jawline, his throat, eyes fixated upon the quickening pulse there. Ah hell… there’s that smug grin Dell’d been hoping to avoid; the one that said Scout had just  _ worked something out _ , and he wasn’t likely to let this go. 

“Now hold your horses there, Scoot… I don’t reckon I like the look on your face, what’re you plannin’?” Dell grumbles, rolling his shoulders under the spray to remove the tension there, while eyeing the runner cautiously. “Seen more trustworthy grins on rattlesnakes, you zippy little critter.” 

“I’m just takin’ in the view, Engie… nothing wrong with that, is there?” Scout responds, so close the builder can feel the younger man’s warm breath ghosting over his skin, sending little tingles of sensation in every direction. And then Scout is in his space, crowding him back against the shower wall and curling around so their height difference is negligible; a hand propping the runner up on the shower tiles, and the other tracing reverent fingers down Engie’s jawline, as if committing every little detail to memory.

Dell can feel his own heart pounding as the taut flesh presses flush against his own; the runner’s thigh wedging between his own and teasing his arousal. Just as Scout’s hard length dragged against the engineer’s hip, hot and weeping, begging for Del’s attention… damn near made his mouth water to think of it.

And yet it just didn’t feel right. The brat was right there, and Del couldn’t deny he felt something powerful building between them; but a dark little voice deep in his mind whispered that this was just the impetuous infatuation of youth, that Scout would grow out of it in a week and regret whatever came next. 

Against his own personal wishes, Dell sighs and presses his hands flat against Scout’s firm chest, giving a slight shove to indicate an end to proceedings; the runner reels back like a snake recoiling, eyes wide and darting all over the builder as if searching for what had gone wrong. For what he might have screwed up.

“Listen… Scoot, I… I’m flattered as all get out, but you don’t really want this.” Dell tries to explain, but there’s a sudden flash of crestfallen frustration on the runner’s face, and the sight of it steals the very breath from Engie’s lungs. His mouth gapes a moment, forming soothing words that don’t seem to want to come out. The excuses souring on his tongue, and the bitterness radiates down to the very soles of his boots; sending pangs through his chest, as if the heart there suddenly had cause to disapprove. 

_ Surely not _ …? Ah hell.  _ Not at his age _ . And not for… well, someone like-...

Aw hellfire, he was far too old for this nonsense! 

The hesitation brought on by a dawning sense of realisation, warring with the rational sides of his mind, make the builder pause. For a fleeting second, hope glimmers in those piercing blue eyes as they watch on; half poised to run, and yet not opposed to broaching the distance between the mercenaries if given but a small sign of intention returned.

“Scoot, I think…” Engie hesitates, genius-level mind suddenly blanking on the right words to say to get them both out of this mess with no casualties. “I, uh… I-...” 

_ Nothing _ . Like a sapped dispenser, his mind wasn’t giving anything useful right now. He’d damn near eat his wrench in trade for a coherent thought at this very moment…

Something hardened in the runner’s expression, and he waved away the attempted explanation. He tossed a bitter, “I get it… ya don’t have to explain, Engie, I got the wrong message. Don’t… don’t try ta apologise, it makes it worse.” 

Scout is gone before Engie can even formulate an appropriate response. The hollow, “ _ Wait, I didn’t mean-... _ ” echoed off the shower tiles in the now-abandoned bathroom, drowning in the roar of the shower… and the intense loneliness radiating about the all-consuming fog.

~)0(~

Frustration writhed through the stout body, jaw clenching as yet another component failed to slot into place in the prototype, and something inside ignited. A metallic clang echoed like trapped thunder as the small implement bounced off the wall, skittering away in a series of ear-splitting scraping sounds across the cement floor.

Shaking hands clench into fists. He wanted to scream, or yell, or-... or  _ hell _ … punch something  _ so goshdarn bad _ it was a downright shame that damn BLU Spy wasn’t slinkin’ round these parts late at night. Dell could have turned the masked bastard into a human accordion at this point… 

_ And yet, _ he deflates a little as rationality starts to bleed through the insanity, _ it wouldn’t exactly help matters now would it? _

He’d thought a cold shower to accompany his shame would have settled things; and well, it had decidedly dealt with the physical reaction… but that’d just left his mind whirling about how things could have gone different. Give him any two pieces of metal and an idea, by the end of the day it’d be a functioning little miracle of technology… but feelings? Sure, he was great at the companionship, the shoulder-to-cry-on, the wise-advice-in-a-moment-of-despair stuff; that came natural as breathing. This… this had been different.

How in the hell had he not realised the reciprocal emotions at play? Why on earth had they risen from dormancy at the exact moment he’d lost any chance whatsoever of acting on them? What even was it about the runner that caught his eye?

Lord, he hoped this wasn’t an ego thing; where the sudden influx of infatuation had inflated his self-worth almost as much as his cock. But then… 

Now Dell really thought about it, there was quite a bit about the brash young Bostonian that had caught his eye over the last year or so they’d worked together. His over-eagerness to be loved by all, the enthusiasm to be first out of the gate when the match began, the way the brat would make a huge fuss about a chore and then do it to perfection, or how he’d always try to shotgun the passenger seat of Engie’s truck on shopping days. 

How Scout always wanted things to be fair, and _ fun _ , and the way he’d grin so…  _ so _ beautifully; a wide beam filled with a delightfully malicious violence that flared whenever a BLU took out a teammate nearby. The way the runner’s arms flexed as they brought the bat down in a satisfying crunch against very-mortal flesh and bone, shattering it with a strength few would anticipate upon a brief look at scrawny little bugger… and how handsome the runner looked coated in blood and gore. 

The way Scout would stagger to his feet, battered and bruised, and take one more running leap into the fray if there was even a sliver of chance to change the tide. How easily the runner could laugh, and joke and grin; how he never seemed afraid when they fought, all determination and near-insane self-belief, proving to all and sundry that foolish recklessness could look like bravery in the right light.

Little flashes of life on base flitted through his mind. Some good, some bad, some ridiculous… from a moment where he’d yelled at the runner for breaking a prototype in their first week, through a reel of small moments like laughing as the pair flicked detergent bubbles at each other whilst doing the washing up, or when they’d brought down an opposing Heavy with a never-before-seen ambush technique that Engie had been damn certain would result in their own deaths. 

All the sudden rush of memories eventually culminating in the scene from the shower room... playing back through his mind, over and over, always pausing on the hurt look in those piercing blue eyes before the heart behind them clanged shut. Blocking out the pain Engie had caused.

A shudder ripples through the builder as he sags, defeated, against his workbench; whirling mind and heavy head falling into the cradle of his hands, flesh and mechanical alike. How could such a clever man be such a damn fool? At his age?! 

Show Dell a fist full of spare parts and he could understand the pattern within like they spoke directly to him… but try and work out his own emotions before he’d gone and put both feet in his mouth? Hah, the devil would sooner build a snowman in Summer!

  
  


Disgust turned his stomach, souring what little appetite remained there. 

He was just some fat old fool of a man, throwing his own little pity party while the rest of the team chowed down on dinner. Spy would mock him mercilessly if he ever found out…

With a sniff, Engie rubs at his burning eyes, forcing the little tendrils of hurt back into their cage within his chest.  _ None of that now _ , he chides himself; the team needed him in fighting fit form. Needed to see the Engineer smiling, clanking away at some miraculous invention while dispensin’ words of Texan wisdom and occasionally knocking the teeth right out of that smug BLU Spy’s face.

Fingers flex, hands wring together as the emotional turmoil settles down; and Engie calms himself, the smile forced to his features settling into something a tad more natural with every passing second. Yes, that’d have to do; couldn’t let the others catch on to this little mess he’d made. Embarrassin' enough that  _ he _ knew, and  _ Scout knew  _ what an old fool he was… let alone Solly, Spook or Stretch getting wind of this little misadventure.

Lost in thought, Dell was nowhere near ready for the door to creak open tentatively and admit a familiarly muscular younger man into the workshop. Ironic, really; the Texan spent all damn day straining to hear the phantom footsteps of someone out to jam a knife between his shoulderblades, and yet he somehow misses the familiar groan of an under-oiled door. 

  
  


Which is, as he would say later, the reason Dell nearly jumped right out of his goshdarn skin when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He huffed, hacked, bristled and spat like a startled cat as the runner recoiled into another ridiculous ‘fighting stance’; those unfairly blue eyes wide with shock, that slowly dissipated into amused delight. By the time Dell’s heart stopped thundering so loud he couldn’t hear straight… Scout was bent over double, laughing, tears streaming down his face.

“H-holy shit, Engie, I-... I can’t-... ya looked like one’a them cats who saw a zucchini!” the runner manages to gasp out, clutching his sides and wheezing; the laughter a ringing echo around the room, forcing back shadows with the unrestrained mirth. Thank the lord almighty Scoot didn’t inherit his laugh from the, ahem, paternal side of the family tree or tellin’ a joke round these parts would sound like a flock of startled geese had gotten loose on base.

Having caught his breath, and mustered the dignity left to him, Dell drew himself up to his full height…  _ which was still a good few inches shorter than he would have liked. _ He ended up giving the runner’s collarbones an eyeballin’ they wouldn’t soon forget!

“What in tarnation are you doin’ here, Scoot? I thought you…” he pauses, grasping for the right way to phrase it. “...I thought you might not wanna see the likes of me for a while. Seein’ as I was a mite bit harsh when it came to turning down your advances, and all.”

A flush of embarrassment spread up the runner’s pale neck, across his cheeks and right up to the tips of both ears. “Look, Engie… I ain’t proud’a how I came at you like that. Thought I got a signal, but it looks like I got a few wires crossed and all…” Scout rubbed the back of his neck nervously, looking anywhere but at the builder as he tried to explain. “So I thought I oughta apologise, ‘cause it was my fault and… uh, well, sorry. For… y’know… thinkin’ you’re hot and grinding my dick on ya, I guess?”

He trails off, obviously realising that might just be the worst apology in history. 

Engie’s too busy laughing to notice, hooting up a storm as he slaps his knee, trying to pull himself together and losing it all over again at the forlorn expression before him. Sure it wasn’t how you were supposed to react when another person admitted they got themselves all hot and bothered over you, but goshdarn it… the whole situation was ridiculous.

“Aw hell, Scoot, I can’t stay mad at you when you say it like that!” Dell manages to string the words together between desperate little wheezes, forcing the incessant cascade of snorts and chuckles back, with pure will alone. “Ya just too damn cu-... _ mmmph?! _ ”

There’s bandaged hands twined in the collar of his shirt, and desperate lips crushed against his own; Engie almost stumbles backwards, knocked off-kilter in every sense of the word as Scout swallows the last syllables in Dell’s sentence. Their teeth clack sharply, and it’s a tad rough, but the passion behind it is evident… Dell felt his own heart pounding, skin tingling in a way it hadn’t for a long time. 

They part suddenly, Scout pulling away almost completely and looking cagey; as if one wrong move would make the jumpy bugger up and run off after such a dramatic declaration. Dell can still feel the other’s lips on his, the warmth slowly leeching away like an after-image… there’s a faint tang of blood where someone’s tooth nicked someone else’s lips… but hell if that ain’t turning him on more.

“Engie, I-...” Scout’s lost his nerve, because the builder hasn’t responded fast enough. You can see the blatant panic run across those too-expressive features. “I, uh… I-...”

Reacting without thinking, Dell snaps out the gunslinger and grabs the idiot before he ran his mouth, or his feet, and ruined the moment they’d made. “Now hold your horses there, Scoot, listen… you think I’d let you just run away after a little thrillshow like that? Think it’s time we have a few words, like adults, and then do something about this here ‘dispenser’ I got erectin’ in my pants for ya.” 

Blue eyes flicker down, there’s a pause as something seems to be buffering, and then a shit-eating grin slowly forms across that beautifully smug face. The runner’s posture relaxes into something a mite bit cockier than the situation called for, as Scout locked their gazes once more, leaning in towards Engie until they were hovering a hair’s breadth from one another. 

“Knew ya couldn’t resist all’a this here prime masculine marvel, Engie!” Scout says, leaning back to flex semi-impressively, and wink at the Texan. Dell has to remind himself that he actually  _ does _ love the runner, even if sometimes he did idiotic nonsense like this… and then grins. You can enjoy a gun show, even if they only have the pistols on display, he guesses.

“Yeah, you got me, brat. Can’t help but swoon when I see your big, burly-...  _ pfft, sorry Scoot, I can’t. _ You ain’t a weakling, but you’re not built like a beefcake… sorry to break it to you. Aw, don’t pout like that, Scoot… didn’t say I wasn’t enjoying the view, now did I?” Dell is suddenly enjoying this silly little exchange of banter, it just feels natural for some reason… as genuine and flirty, as it was fun. Lord help him, Dell suddenly felt like a young man trying to woo a date off of some pretty young thing all over again.

“Uh, hello, you can get lean beef? I’m like one’a those. A _ lean beefcake _ , compact and none of the fat…” Scout protests, flexing with a slight degree more desperation than before, and Dell can’t help but mentally compare the younger man to a peacock. A sudden thought seems to strike the runner, face stricken as he talks with wild gesticulations. “Not that I think fat is bad or nothin’, cause I’ve seen Heavy deadlift a truck and all  _ and damn if that didn’t give me an awkward boner but- _ ... wait, you didn’t hear that. What I meant was I totally like a little pudge, and yours is like,  _ wow _ , just wow. And I just wanna-... uh, actually I dunno, I just like the whole Engie Package ya got goin’ there and wanna put my hands on it!”

Engie could feel the tips of his ears shading a bright pink as the words registered like a downpour of dictionaries. “Boy, I think you’re making a lot of promises I’d be obliged if you went ahead and kept.” He chuckles, wiping at teary eyes with a free hand; how did he always manage to fall for the ridiculous ones?

  
  


“You sure you can handle all this?” Scout goads, twining his arms around Dell’s shoulders and torso, tugging him closer and forcing the builder to look up into that smug expression. Little punk, who did he think he was looking so goshdarn handsome and cocky like that?

Surprising the runner, Dell yanks at the ever-present dog-tag chain, forcing Scout to meet him halfway. The kiss is less chaotic than the first, thankfully; a gentle press of lips, a series of small kisses that pave the way for something deeper, more passionate to develop as the seconds pass. Scout’s hand curls about Engie’s nape, and the builder slips his human hand up the runner’s shirt in return; grazing muscular flesh with questing fingertips.

Scout breaks the liplock to exhale sharply as clever digits tease at his nipples, tweaking and rolling them until he is arching into the sensation; half-hard cock a burgeoning bulge between them. Muscular thigh grinding unconsciously against Engie’s own level two sentry… so to speak.

There’s a high flush on the runner’s cheek bones, his fingers grappling for whatever parts of Engie they can reach under the circumstances; they somehow fumble the clasps to the builder’s overalls free by sheer luck alone. Scout drops to his knees, yanking the offending denim attire with him and doing his best not to laugh at the Mann Co. brand boxers underneath… __

_ Try  _ being the operative word, of course. They had little red Engineer symbols on them, and Scout couldn’t help himself.

“ _ Oh my god… _ ” he groans, mouth clenched tight to hold in the laughter that threatened to explode, and wondering why in the hell this little detail made him love the builder all the more. Dork solidarity, probably; and those in glass houses… shouldn’t go wandering about naked and all, or however that idiom went. He presses a kiss to the tented erection beneath, gazing up at the startled gasp.  _ “I love you so much, you huge fuckin’ dork.” _

  
  


“God damn, Scoot, you tryin’ to kill an old man?” Dell hisses between his teeth, feeling the hot gusts of breath passing through the thin fabric of his boxers and tantalising the shaft beneath. A thought passes through his mind, tagging onto the confession; it might ruin the mood to ask but… well, Engie was a curious man and he needed to KNOW. “Scoot…”

His tone had dropped into something serious, and the runner paused, watching the builder with an uncertainty to his gaze that bespoke his confusion.

“Scoot, I just wanted to ask… well,  _ why me _ ? I mean, I thought you might have some kinda hero-worship thing going on, and I ain’t the youngest on the team, or the prettiest… have you seen Demo shirtless? The good lord spent time perfecting that body, hoo-boy!” Dell chuckled, trying to hide the sudden awkward anxiety that was twisting in his gut, and deflating his arousal with every passing second of silence. “It’s just… I mean, it took me a while to realise that I just so happened to have feelings pointed your way, and that I’d even been givin’ signals…”

Scout snorts. “Ya just… what’d Medic call it?  _ ‘E-motion-alley Re-press-ed _ ’. Like ya got the Brain Smarts, but feelings are like a weird language you only know a few words in an’ all.” 

For one, Dell was downright impressed about the synopsis presented… but on the other, he was more than a tad suspicious. Narrowing his eyes, he quirks an eyebrow. “And just when exactly did you go ahead and discuss me to Medic?”

“Oh, er, well… it was more like I was talkin’ to Heavy, and Medic was there ‘cause  _ duh, _ they share a room and all. The big guy was just nodding at me, tryin’ hard not to smile in that ‘ _ you don’t know you know the answer yet _ ’ way he always gets when I ramble at him, and the Doc chimes in with the medical lingo nonsense.” Scout shrugs, patting the builder on a sturdy thigh. “They ain’t likely to blab it about the team, neither. So don’t worry about that.”

“Alrighty then, I guess that makes sense… but don’t think I didn’t see you double-jump your way around my original question, Scoot.” Engie retorts, wagging a mock-stern finger towards the man hovering inches from his clothed cock, wearing what had to be The Most Innocent expression anyone had ever seen. Butter wouldn’t melt, and all.

“Oh, I was getting to that, totally.” Scout lied wildly.

“Sure you were, Scoot.” The builder grins, crossing his arms, amused.

  
  


“ _ Jeremy. _ Uh, my real name is Jeremy… so ya can call me that. If you want. Or Scout, I like that too.” Scout stammers. No…  _ Jeremy _ stammers, looking sheepish. 

You could have knocked the builder over with a feather. “ _ Jeremy… _ ” he exhales reverently, rolling the name across his tongue and enjoying the way the syllables felt. It’s only when he realises that the other seems to be waiting for an answer, that Dell grins broadly. “Jeremy. Sounds like an excellent name t’scream later…”

He’s damn sure the runner’s cock did a double-jump of its own in those confining pants. 

“S-say that again and we ain’t gonna get anywhere fun before I lose it…” Scout whines back, resting his forehead against Dell’s paunch as he fought to control his wayward erection. Ironically doing nothing to still the arousal in Engie’s own, as his panting blew bouts of hot, moist air over his weeping shaft.

Dell chuckles, can’t help it. Still, he was as curious as a cat, and his mind kept coming back to that carefully-dodged question he’d asked earlier.

“Sc-... Jeremy,” he ventures again, like a dog with a bone. “Any chance you’re gonna wind up circling back around to that little question I asked earlier? The Why and How you decided I was on your radar?”

“Oh, uh, well… I dunno exactly when I noticed, or like, I kinda do but it was a while back so ya might not remember.” Jeremy doesn’t look up, seemingly addressing the statement to the builder’s attentive erection; the fingers of one hand nervously tugging at the bandages on the other, struggling to get the phrase out. “See like… it was a few months after we started and all. I was super loud and tryin’ to get you guys to pay attention to me, ‘cause I felt super awkward and-…  _ well, actually, I kinda still feel that way, but at least I know ya all care in your own way  _ -’cept Spy, that is.”

There’s a very pointed pause where both of them failed to mention the dirty little not-so-secret hanging in the air between them.

“And, well, you were always super patient, even when I was being a pain in the ass so I spent more time hanging ‘round ya on the field for that first bit. Mostly so I could try and catch out that Spy before he backstabbed you, but sorta ‘cause it felt safer… and sure, I really fucking enjoyed racing across the field with the briefcse or capturing a point or gettin’ the payload somewhere… but sometimes it was good to just be near…” Scout trails off, flushing so desperately that the tips of his ears were crimson. 

Dell fights the temptation to add into the silence, try to guide the conversation a little, knowing that the runner’s mind was probably racing through a million different ideas right now; sifting frantically for the best way to explain.

“You’re like… I dunno, home, sorta. It felt safe to be with ya, and you always had a dispenser going, or something nice to say, and the way you laughed when I killed one’a them damn BLUs was kinda… hot. But like, it made my heart tingle… and not just cause’a that time when Archimedes got trapped in there, neither.” Jeremy clarifies, pointing up at the other man. “Then there was this one time, or maybe it was a few times and I’m rememberin’ all wrong, when I’d gotten hurt real bad but Doc was either too far or respawning, and you saw me first. Dropped your toolbox and came over to help, practically dragged me back to the dispenser, and I kept thinking about just kissing the freaked-out look right off your face…”

Dell can’t help but chuckle at that. Brat’s right though, that’d happened a few times since; hard to pinpoint a single instance.

“And then, I dunno, things got fuzzy for a minute while the dispenser patched me up but I remember you let me lay on ya fancy rancho deckchair thing and I thought it was pretty comfy. Think I said so, cause you laughed… yeah, just like that!” Jeremy grins, finally looking up, as the reverberation of the chuckle seems to vibrate through his skull. “And you just looked so… like, I couldn’t think of how to say it, but I just-...  _ yeah _ , just, there was something about it. That moment. And then of course…”

Like a lightbulb going off, the scene seems to stream into Dell’s mind too.

“... _ Spah _ .” He spits, as if the word tasted foul upon his tongue.

“Yeah.” Scout agrees. “That’s a bit fuzzy too, but in like a slow-motion kind of way. I… I remember standing up, and you clapping me on the shoulder, and I’m swallowing the words  _ ‘do you wanna go get some chicken?’ _ , and then something moves outta the corner of my eye. Felt you grab my arm and yank me away so the knife just carved my back like a turkey before I slammed into the ground, and then there was the BLU Spook, lookin’ furious to have missed a backstab on a Scout. It was beautiful,  _ beau-ti-ful _ , he was so freakin’ mad! But all I really could focus on, cause my head was ringing and all that’s the excuse I’m running with, was the way you moved.”

The tone is almost reverent, quieter somehow. “Could see the way your muscles rippled as the gunslinger snatched hold’a the BLU Spook’s suit, and you swung your wrench at him with a free hand. Your face was just… dunno, like I ain’t got the words to describe it.” Scout pauses, thinking so hard his brow furrows, and Dell has to fight the urge to run a soothing thumb across the runner’s forehead. “Kinda… like you were filled with this insanely hot,  _ and I mean beautiful _ , fury because Spy had dared to try and hurt… uh, well, me. And my heart was fuckin’ pounding wildly, my cock was trying real hard to catch your attention if you get my meaning, and this lightbulb goes off in my head.  _ Holy shit, I love you… _ ”

Silence falls between them; gentle, electric… like the second after a firework display, when the afterimages are still impressed upon your eyelids. Real. Safe. 

  
  


“Yeah, you’re a soppy one… but I’ll keep ya.” Dell grins, human hand caressing the runner’s cheek and doing his damndest not to go full-on cliche and drown in those scintillating blue eyes. The builder’s own trailing down what he could see of the muscular form, crouched as it was like a disciple at prayer, and felt his heart thud a little more rapidly to note the burgeoning wet spot cresting Scout’s tented erection. “Seems like you got yourself a little… situation there, and I might just have a solution. Hows’about you come up here and I’ll whisper it in your ear?”

Springing up like a bamboo shoot, Jeremy was suddenly there, curling over slightly so that they were face to face; frozen, waiting for a sign or signal to proceed. Rolling his eyes fondly, Dell kissed the impulsive speedster, muscular arms snaking around the wiry torso and holding them close. He gasps as Jeremy’s length ground against his own. Imperfect, but still so intensely real…

“ _ You wanna fuck me, old man? _ ” Jeremy breathes in his ear, and the builder nearly snaps the runner in half as he thrusts frantically for a second, at the very idea, before regaining a modicum of self-control. That brat’s ass was a sin unto itself, and he couldn’t even begin to imagine sinking into it; thrusting deep until he found new ways to make the loudmouth scream his name…

The gunslinger tugs playfully at the runner’s hair. “You bet your sweet ass I do, Scoot…” he manages to growl, using his free hand to tear off the red fabric obscuring Scout’s chest from view. He offers a low whistle in appreciation, and laughs at the slight pink flush that rises over the runner’s form at the compliment.

“ _ Mmmnnnn… _ ” Scout agrees, feeling Dell’s human hand slipping down the front of his pants to cup the desperate erection tented there; his gasp buried in the builder’s shoulder, and the shudder of pleasure that rippled down the runner’s spine sent goosebumps over Engie’s own flesh. 

“Now I think we got ourselves an excellent plan of attack an’ all, but…” was all the builder managed before Scout’s eyes snapped open and he was looking at Dell with a sort of frustrated confusion. Waiting to find out what other questions he had to answer before being railed on a workshop bench, or something equally ridiculously erotic. 

“BUT…” Dell holds up a hand to forestall the questioning look. “...I’m thinkin’ we’d both enjoy a little counter-offensive this time, hmmm?”

It takes a minute, but Jeremy’s eyes light up. “Really? You’re fine with lettin’ me-... the first time we-...?” His stuttering a by-product of pleasant disbelief. “Oh my god… yes. Yes, thank you, excellent. Gonna show you how a real Pitcher does it… hah!” 

“One more baseball joke and you’ll be having to complete a ‘homerun’ by your lonesome, Scoot.” Dell warns, mostly joking. Jeremy pouts dramatically, and then beams, crowding the Engineer against a nearby sentry in his eagerness; hands roaming all over the place, as if his brain was trying to work out where best to start. 

Deciding to intervene before he’s tickled to death, Dell gets the other’s attention with a soothing kiss; deepening just enough to promise more, and focusing the frenetic energy on a single task. Jeremy gazes into his face for a long moment, like he was mapping out the features there in his mind, and kisses the man again. Those chapped, lovable lips trail away down Dell’s jawline, leaving a trail of tingling fire across the thin skin of his throat; adam’s apple bobbing desperately to hold in the little exhalations of delight the sensations elicited. 

Buck teeth nip at the join of neck and shoulder, grazing down over a sensitive nipple sharply before the runner’s tongue soothed over the sting; suckling first one, then the other. A free hand teasing whichever nipple was not currently being worshipped; rolling the hard bud between strong, calloused fingers and sending little thrills of lightning through the Engineer.

Slowly, almost unfairly so, Scout’s attention focused lower. His kisses tickled at Dell’s ribs, fingers making his abdomen twitch in an odd delight as they trailed over the muscles quivering there; the builder cannot help but laugh at the sensation. Jeremy huffs a little amused chuckle of his own before kissing at the slight pudge of Engie’s waist, clever fingers combing down the happy trail there…

Dell could feel how hard he was from the sight of the runner on his knees again, and some part of his mind was starting to think he should have offered the other man his knee pads. The floor was hard, cold and unforgiving cement. Excellent for a workspace, but a pain to kneel on for more than a few moments… his eyes break from the delectable view of Scout for a moment, jumping about the room to find something more suitable.

His train of consciousness takes a sharp derailment as a bandaged palm wraps about the length of his cock, and a hot, wet, eager tongue circles the head sloppily. Dell won’t ever admit that his knees buckled for a moment there, but… boy howdy, the way Scout took the tip into his mouth like it was communion nearly undid the builder. It’d been awhile, sure, but it was also… that it was Scout. So beautiful, so eager and energetic… and he was here, with Engie.

“Not that I ain’t loving what you’re doing, Scoot, but how about we find somewhere a little easier on both of us?” Dell suggests, combing a hand through the silky mess of Jeremy’s hair and tilting his own head to their immediate left. He can tell the moment when Scoot follows his gaze, because a rather devilish grin spreads across that expressive face…

“Oh yeah, I think we can make that work…” 

  
  


~)0(~

“Goddamn, brat… is there anything that mouth can’t do?” Engie gasps, knees trembling as he feels the slick, writhing heat of Scout’s dextrous tongue laving against his eager hole. The ring of muscle twitched under his intense attention, and metal groaned under the gunslinger’s grasp. 

Dell’s cock hung hot, heavy and desperate for attention between his muscular thighs; dribbling incessantly, obscenely, and pooling on the floor below. The only sounds are his hitched breathy moans, and the persistent hum of the dispenser that seemed the only thing keeping Engie upright at this moment.

Scout pulls back, grinning as he rises from his crouch; squeezing at the muscular right cheek as he trailed kisses up the length of his lover’s spine. Stopped from pressing a passionate kiss to Dell’s lips by a sudden mechanical finger; he makes a frustrated little noise, but there’s a sparkle of mischief in Scout’s eyes that says he absolutely knew what he was up to. 

“Hold your horses, Scoot. Don’t think I haven’t cottoned on to your scheme… just be thankful I’m always prepared!” Dell beams, languidly banging at the side of the dispenser; arching an eyebrow as something… no, somethings, plural, clunked into the chute below. “Behave yourself a minute, I gotta get this.”

“Well, it’s kinda hard to, seein’ as your ass is _ right there  _ and- _ mmph?! _ ” The mint clacks past his buck teeth as Dell all but crams it into the runner’s mouth without warning. Jeremy chokes a little, feeling very much like a candy cane grenade had somehow exploded in his mouth… again. Never letting Demo near the eggnog again after that particular Smissmas…

“You just suck on that for a moment, and then I might consider giving you a quick peck on the lips. Til then, keep your eyes peeled, gonna get nice and ready for ya.” Engie says, shaking a little bottle of viscous silver-tinted liquid at the runner; and Scout can’t quite make out the word scrawled on it, but he’d know Medic’s indecipherable handwriting anywhere. 

The runner opens his mouth to ask, but is shushed with a glance. “Patience, brat, patience.” Dell mumbles, popping off the lid and drizzling a healthy coating over his mechanical fingers; which whirr, click and pop in an artistic display of dexterity that made Scout’s cock twitch in interest. “See, the thing about the gunslinger is… well, can’t just use any old grease or mechanical lubricant, ‘cause of the biomechanics, right? So the Doc and I set to experimentin’...”

He paused, shooting a Pointed Look at the other. “Mind outta the gutter, Scoot, we’re professionals after all.” It might have been far more effective if he wasn’t slowly gliding a digit into his own ass, rhythmically slicking himself up with an almost inhuman efficiency thanks to the mechanical hand’s flexibility. Dell moaned as he slid a second finger, caught between the sensation and the intensity of Scout’s gaze as he took in the sight; the runner palming himself subconsciously through his shorts.

“We-...  _ ngh, _ we found this clever little mix here, works on mechanics and flesh all the same. Turns out, after some experimentin’ of my own -if you catch my drift- I found it makes a good-...  _ hah _ , good lubricant. Though I guess you’re about to find out, huh?” Dell can’t help but chuckle when he catches Jeremy shudder at the statement. Liked dirty talk, did he? Well, that’d be something fun to play around with in future. 

He exhaled perhaps a little more dramatically than required as the third digit plunged in and out, wriggling and stretching in a clever little display that felt all the more erotic for being watched. Finally satisfied, Dell let the gunslinger drop as he turned to face his patient lover; twining a strong arm about the runner’s torso and dipping the slick mechanical appendage below Scout’s waistband. 

Jeremy exhaled sharply, eyelids fluttering as the unusually warm metal curled about his aching shaft; pumping gently as Dell kissed the runner’s throat, murmuring praise and encouraging him to shuck his pants. As if in a daze, Scout somehow manages to wrestle the outerwear free… and Dell does his best not to say a damn thing about the Tom Jones themed boxer-briefs he was wearing. 

In fact, he’s so caught up in looking at them, it takes the genius a long moment to realise what the lack of shorts revealed. He whistled. “Now, a man might get to thinking you were intending on seducing him, comin’ here like that.” Dell drawled, snapping the elastic on the thigh-high sock closest to hand. White, with three red bands about the top… where in the sam hill had Scout found them? And why on earth did the very sight of them send heat bristling through his body?

“Heh, figured you’d like ‘em.” Was all the reply Engie got before a mouth that tasted of minty oblivion, lust and Scout covered his own; tongue delving deeply, sharing the flavour. Bandaged hands slid down, grasping at his ass in question; answered only by the firm press of the shorter body against the runner’s. 

With a laugh, Scout breaks the kiss and steps forwards, sandviching Engie against the dispenser and using the extra support to lift the builder’s thighs about his waist. Dell props himself up on the top of the dispenser by his elbows, taking some of the weight so the over amorous pair can find a comfortable position. He can feel the thick, heavy length gliding between his slick cheeks at this point, and it’s a little hard to focus on anything else…

Jeremy presses kisses to Dell’s throat, chest, and wherever else he can reach as the runner grinds against the muscular buttocks. Every press of lips to flesh leaves an oddly cool burning sensation in its wake, and he damn near laughs at the feeling; it really was like that time with the candy cane grenades, huh?

Dell can feel his erection rubbing against the imperfect mesh of their bodies with every rcking movement Jeremy made; and as delightful as it was, he would certainly like to move fowards with things already. “C’mon Scoot, I won’t break if you just stick it in me, already.” He encourages, just to catch Jeremy off-guard. 

For his part, Scout blanches, then rolls his eyes, grinning wickedly. Dell just manages to lock his ankles behind the runner’s back as he feels the tip of the thick shaft being pressed against his entrance… and glancing away after a few seconds. Little bugger! Oh, when things were reversed he’d tease the brat until he begged for it!

Rolling his hips slightly awkwardly given the position, Dell raised an eyebrow, and only seeming mollified when the mushroom head was once more firmly pressed against his well-lubricated entrance. Jeremy glanced up at him, seeking reassurance, and took the little nod as encouragement. 

Dell moaned, thighs clenching around the runner as he felt the tip push past the stretched ring of muscle, feeling himself widen to accommodate the welcome shaft beyond. Scout paused, cheeks flushed as Engie settled about the head within him; as overwhelmed by the reality that he was being allowed to be this close to… well, a guy he’d been pining for for a long time, as he was by the act. 

The builder is certain he heard a mumbled  _ “So warm…” _ and  _ “God-I-love-you…” _ somewhere in the stream of noise the runner was making. Sappy bugger. He rolled his own hips in encouragement… not his first rodeo, and his cock was pretty insistent that Scout finish mounting this here bull.  _ So to speak _ .

With gentle, rhythmic thrusts, Scout slid himself deeper and yet deeper still within the builder; mumbling little curses and words of praise the whole time, the sounds intermingling with Dell’s own encouragement and sharp cusses of pleasure. By the time he was fully seated, both of them were trembling… and perhaps not just from the sensation of it all. Still, they tried a few tentative thrusts, each crying out at the little sparks of delight that crawled up their spines from the movements.

Scout’s dogtags jangled a strange rhythm as the runner’s hips began to pump in earnest; spurred on by the way Engie’s head fell back, his mouth allowed filthy words to drawl out in pleasured syllables, and the cock between them wept precum as if life itself depended upon it.Dell equally spurred on by the hard length delving deep within him at a measured pace, the slick sweat coating their bodies, and the breathy moans Scout gasped by his ear as they curled tighter around one another. Like two bodies fighting to become one…

The position was tenuous, and Engie was able to rise from the depths of his lusty haze to feel his slick skin finding it hard to remain on the dispenser; Scout’s thighs, though powerful musculature in their own right, trembled from the combined weight. Movements began to still, slowing as each came to the conclusion that nothing could be achieved before calamity struck. 

Into the silence, Dell grinned. “Seems like you’re in my world now, Jeremy. Trial and Error. Seems this prototype didn’t live up to the projected outcomes, might wanna try an alternate approach…”

“Call me crazy, but it’s kinda hot when you talk science-y like that, Eng-... uh, Dell.” Scout returns, cock slipping free as he helped the builder place both feet firmly on the ground again. “Any suggestions for the next, uh, experiment?”

Making a show of stretching out the kinks of the last position, Dell slowly turned about and rested his crossed arms on the top of the dispenser. “I’m thinkin’ that you might just be able to use your intuition on this one, Scoot.”

“Yeah… think I got this one.” The other mumbles, dribbling more of the lubricant on his throbbing shaft and shuddering slightly at the cold. Aligning the shaft with Dell’s entrance again, Scout presses a hand to the builder’s back, asking… and receiving a waggle of those taut buttocks in response. “Just checking all the equipment was in working order…”

The head of his shaft slid in once more, and they both groaned at being reconnected once more; Scout, for the warmth surrounding him… and Engie, for the sensation of being impaled by a familiar, welcome heat. A palm, wrapped in slick and sodden bandages, curls about the long neglected erection dangling between Dell’s thighs’ the genius jerks into the sensation automatically,surprising them both.

Pumping the shaft in time with his own thrusts, Scout sinks in deep once more until his balls are flush against Engie’s backside. His free hand strokes at Dell’s side, teasing a nipple every so often, and occasionally dipping below to fondle at the builder’s sack. Trying his best to dissolve the clever man into a pile of well-satisfied goop…

And, well, Dell can’t rightly say it wasn’t working. 

With a pointed clenching of his insides, and a cheeky grin at the startled moan it elicited, Engie let Scout know that Now would be the Optimal Time to start moving.

  
  


Hips began to move in a slow, rocking motion; slow and deep, almost grinding against his prostate, before growing more daring. Pulling out further with every thrust, and slamming back in with increased fervour and enthusiasm each time; shifting to try and meet every grinding counter-thrust Dell offered. 

Scout panted desperately in his ear, lips occasionally pressing a sloppy kiss to whatever part of the Engineer’s neck, shoulders or jawline he could reach at the time. His hips pistoned in, out, in, out and angled deliberately to strike at his prostate with every grind. The runner was pulling back so far, so daringly, Engie could feel the tip tug at his hole from the wrong side with every thrust… and he loved it. 

Everything about this seemed right. So very energetic, exciting, daring, so… well, Scout.

He couldn’t imagine anything else right now, lost in the moment; mind laser-focused on every inch of flesh touching, caressed, pressing against his own… and that mind-shattering pistoning that sent goosebumps of pleasure dancing along his skin. 

Jeremy’s arms slipped across Dell’s chest, crossing, and the thrusting grew more intense still. Only someone who ran for hours every single goshdarn day could keep up a punishingly pleasurable pace like this and not collapse of a heart-attack… and damn, did Dell appreciate the runner’s dedication to his craft right now. 

Heat, like caged lightning, was building in his abdomen; tickling in all directions so that his fingers and toes tingled pleasantly. Not sure how much longer he could hold on like this. Hard enough to continue to brace himself under the onslaught, considering how much he wanted to lay hands on Scout right now, give back what he got; not to mention the desperate length swaying frantically between his thighs… in need of a little attention before it plain wandered off to find its own release. 

The room echoed with the sounds of their slick bodies thrusting against one another, the cries and gasps and little moans, the lewd slapping of Scout’s balls against Engie’s ass as he drove in deep, and the mumbled praise that always seemed to dip beneath the audible hum of the dispenser. 

Dell shifted slightly, freeing a hand to twine the fingers with those of the runner; giving a squeeze to indicate he was close… and getting one in return. They were both barely holding on. Scout angled his thrusts slightly, and slammed home once, twice, a third time and Dell saw stars. His toes goshdarn curled, heart thundering as he came, lightning racing through his body in every direction as his cock pulsed thick globules of his pleasure across floor, dispenser and self indiscriminately. He chokes off the other’s name in a wordless cry… speech lost to him in that moment as his body shuddered. 

Scout’s rhythm faltered, Dell could feel it even through his own climactic haze. The builder’s insides clenching, squeezing, milking the impaling length in a chaotic embrace that seemed to send Scout over the edge. Pistoning frantically, Scout curled around Dell and sank his teeth into the man’s shoulder; screaming his release as he came deep within his lover. Each pulse of his cock seeming to be met with an erratic clenching that was almost painful in its intensity.

Pleasure seemed to radiate up Scout’s spine, and dance across his every nerve… it was almost indescribable. It had to be Engie… somehow that beautiful bastard had set every single cell in the runner’s body afire. “ _ Fuck I love you… _ ” he mumbles, tasting blood on his tongue as his body shuddered. 

“ _ Love you too, Scoot… _ ” Dell managed, finally drifting down from the overwhelming sensations into a golden, post-orgasmic haze. It’s safe to say he hadn’t thought the night would end this explosively after everything that had happened, but… he was damn sure it had.

Even if he was going to have to see Medic about this little hickey… actually, why wasn’t the dispenser working right? Aw hell, who cares? Probably just knocked something loose with all of their shenanigans. 

  
  


Jeremy slips free after a long moment, and there’s a pang of disconnection for both of them. Easily mended when the builder turns about to pull the runner into his arms, kissing him deeply, and grinning. There isn’t really a need to discuss it… and besides, kind of nice to see Scout so speechless…

Of course, once reality began to bleed back into their little love nest, a pressing need becomes apparent. Even if they ignore the truly unholy mess that’s been left about the workshop… Engie and Scout are a mite worse for wear.

“Probably should have let you chat me up in the shower, Jer… ‘cause it looks like we made a right fine mess of this place, and ourselves.” Dell chuckles, tired but euphoric in a way that new lovers often find hard to describe with mere words.

“Yeah, but you love it.” Jeremy responds, beaming. “Still, I ain’t saying no to seeing you lather up under a nice hot spray…” 

Noting the runner’s cock making a valiant effort to rise again, Dell points a stern finger at it. “Oh no you don’t, young man… I need to be able to walk tomorrow!”

Scout snorts, and Dell burst out laughing. They were well-matched in terms of humour and recklessness… what more could you ask for in a lover?

“Alright, c’mon now. We’ll see to this mess later…” Engie says, guiding them both past their pile of clothing for at least something to string about their waists as they make the risky dash for the showers once more. Hoping no one thought to question their absence at dinner, or think too hard on the matter…

“Hey Dell? Love of my life?” Scout says, catching the other off-guard completely with the statement. Jeremy presses a swift kiss to the startled man’s face when Dell turns his way, and allows the wicked grin to spread across his features. “Race you!”

“Goddamnit, I love you too, but you’re gonna pay for that Scoot!” the builder yells back, giving chase and beaming broadly. 

Now this… this would all be just fine.

~~)0(~~

  
  


**Epilogue:**

Once the clamour had died down outside, the workshop door creaked open once more; disgorging a distressed, dishevelled and downright horrified espionage agent, in a hurry to exit the facility. 

His hands shook as they pulled off the mask, mouth turning down at the corners as he beheld the very item of his own cleverness used against him. The BLU sneered in revulsion, “I must burn this…” he rasped to no one, revulsion at what he had seen… had felt… had been a part of, inherent in the monotone.

With a shudder, he hurls the soiled Dispenser disguise as far from him as possible and tries not to think about the mess made of hs suit as he cloaks. Somewhere above, an alarm goes off; the REDs, minus the new lovers, scramble to deal with the inherent threat of a loose Spy in the base… but he is not to be found.

Fingering the balisong secreted in his attire, the Spy cocks his head in thought for a moment. Thoughts of revenge clouding his judgement…

“ _Oui…_ ” he agrees with himself. “ _Perhaps I do need a shower…_ ”


	2. Fanart Commission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned the amazing Freshsalad (AO3) / grezzirossi (tumblr) for this excellently angsty artwork!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, amazing art & angsty awesomeness!
> 
> Please check out her other awesome works for multiple fandoms!

~Commission by [**Grezzirossi**](https://grezzirossi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
